The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera plant, botanically known as Gerbera jamesonii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Flomite’.
The new Gerbera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact container Gerbera cultivars with numerous inflorescences, good garden performance and attractive ray and disc floret coloration.
The new Gerbera plant originated from a cross-pollination in March, 2003 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands of Gerbera jamesonii ‘Fabio’×‘Cosmo’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Gerbera jamesonii ‘Autumn’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gerbera was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands during the spring of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gerbera plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since the summer of 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Gerbera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.